


Play Nice

by Honey_Bee80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Season Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dammit, Sam!!! This is so not fair!” Dean bellowed at his brother’s retreating back, not caring that he sounded like a petulant child.  Sam ignored him.  Dean flopped down, sitting cross legged in the middle of the Devil’s trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Nice

“Dammit, Sam!!! This is so not fair!” Dean bellowed at his brother’s retreating back, not caring that he sounded like a petulant child. Sam ignored him. Dean flopped down, sitting cross legged in the middle of the Devil’s trap. He glared across the room at Cas, whose eyes were shooting daggers at him behind the flicker of holy fire Sam had circled him in.  
“What the hell do we do now? “ Dean grumbled at the angel. 

“Apparently Sam wishes for us to make amends.”

“Ok, fine. We are amended. Think he’ll let us out now?”

“Dean, we should really talk about this!”

“Talk about what? How you decided to bless the hot water heater so I would get a holy water shower? Or the salt line at the kitchen door? That shit isn’t funny, Cas!”

Castiel tried to repress it but he snorted. Dean shot him a dirty look, but felt his own lips curve into a smirk. “Ok, maybe it was a little funny.” Dean admitted. 

“It’s not like you didn’t retaliate, Dean! Vanishing when I was trying to talk to you? Smoking out and floating around the bunker? Warding my bedroom door so I couldn’t get out? Sam finally heard me yelling after three hours!”

It was Dean’s turn to chuckle. “So you think truce?” he finally offered. 

“Ok, Dean. Truce.” Cas huffed, shuffling to sit in the middle of his circle of fire. 

“So how do we let Sam know we made nice so he will come down here and cut us loose?”

“I believe he said he would return to check on us in an hour.”

“I guess we have some time to kill then.“ Dean pulled out his phone and waggled it at Cas. “Words with friends? I think I put the app on your cell for you.”

Cas dug in his coat and pulled out his own phone. He scrunched his face as he squinted at the device. “Ah, ok, yes, you did. I see it.”

“I’ll go first. “ Dean tapped the screen. 

Forty five minutes later, Sam peeked in and couldn’t hide a grin. Dean was scowling at his phone bellowing “That is SO not a word, Cas!”

“Of course it is, Dean.”

“You cheated. “

“I do not cheat!” 

Sam silently withdrew and tromped back up the stairs to the bunker laughing softly to himself. He would go start dinner and check back in a half hour. Maybe he would even be nice and sweep up the salt line at the kitchen door, but he was not going to erase the devil’s trap Cas hid under the rug.


End file.
